Pride of the Saiya-jin
by Lone Dragon
Summary: The final battle between the two Saiya-jin warriors. Who will come out on top? Who will be the deemed the "Legendary Super Saiya-jin?"


Pride of the Saiya-jin  
  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the seven golden dragonballs, his trademark smirk playing on his face. His ki was fluctuating around him, and a strange air waved around the proud Saiya-jin prince.   
  
"Now Kakarott, we shall see who the strongest is. No tricks." Vegeta stated. He looked down at the balls.   
  
"Now Dragon, come forth and grant my wishes!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The balls all started radiating a golden glow, and pulsated together. Vegeta merely crossed his arms and watched. Then, a huge "CRACK" signaled the arrival of the eternal dragon. Shooting skyward, the giant reptile snaked around itself several times before coming to a stop. Shen Long dipped his head down in front of Vegeta and spoke.  
  
"You have awakened me. Tell me your wishes so that I may grant them if it is in my power." He rumbled.  
  
"For my first wish, I want all living things on this planet to be gone until this fight is finished." Vegeta yelled at the dragon. Shen Long's eyes glowed yellow. A short amount of time passed until he spoke again. His voice rumbled as he granted the wish.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Tell me the other one." Shen Long told the prince, annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
Vegeta's lip curled up in anticipation. He took a deep breath and yelled out his other wish.  
  
"I want all the damage we do to this planet to be undone when we finish."  
  
Shen Long's eyes glowed yellow again as he reached deep down to grant the wish. His eyes glowed one last time as he spoke.  
  
"Your wish.....has been granted. Farewell."  
  
And with that, the eternal dragon flickered and shot straight into the air. Vegeta watched as the seven dragonballs flew into the air with Shen Long. And in an awesome display of power, the balls all bunched up together and scattered across the world with a loud BOOM! Vegeta smirked again and crossed his arms, awaiting his opponent to show up.   
  
The immediate blur of matter to his left caught his attention as Son Goku materialized next to him. Vegeta turned to face him.  
  
"Well Kakarott, the day has finally come. Today, we will see who really is the legendary Super Saiya-jin. I have removed all the obstacles." Vegeta spread his arms out for emphasis. "Nothing will hinder this fight."   
  
Goku smirked, his own reflecting Vegeta's.   
  
"We both knew that this day was close. And we both have eagerly anticipated it." Goku said, his battle aura slowly rising around him. "Now, let's settle it."  
  
For an instant, each warrior's expression mirrored the other's. Although a simple smile played across their face, their eye's reflected pure and absolute joy at the upcoming fight. They each faced each other on the rugged terrain. And all at once, they each blurred out of sight, and the battle was on.  
  
If a human would have been present to witness this fight, all they would have been able to see was the terrain being tore up by two unknown forces. Shock waves were sent resonating throughout the land, each louder than the last.  
  
Vegeta tried to get a combo of punches through Goku's defense, but was caught off guard with Goku slamming a knee into his upper torso. Reeling with shock, Vegeta barely got his arms up to block the ax handle smash meant for his head. As quick as thought, Vegeta recovered and spun around, hitting Goku as hard as he could with a mighty kick. Goku fell back and quickly hit Vegeta a vertical kick directly to the chin. Vegeta's head snapped straight back as Goku drilled a hard left hook into Vegeta's solar plexus. Vegeta fell to the ground and smashed a giant crater where he landed. He stood straight up and looked above to see Goku floating above him.   
  
Wanting to get into the heart of the fight, each flashed a royal gold as their muscles bulged outward and their hair flew straight up into the air. Their hair glowed a bright gold and shined. The two had gone to the stage of the legendary Super Saiya-jins. Blood pumping in their ears, the joy of getting a good fight thrilled their minds. It was sweet to think of a worthy opponent facing off against you at last. Their battle auras roared around their ears as the flames jumped in the air. Launching at each other, they tore across the landscape, blowing apart everything they touched.   
  
Vegeta sunk a hard right punch into Goku's stomach and reached back to follow through. But he only kicked through an image of Goku. The real one blurred into existence behind him. Using his ki, Son Goku nailed Vegeta with a powered up kick to the lower back. Screaming in pain, Vegeta managed to turn around, and was facing nothing again. On to Goku's trick, the prince formed a small ki ball in his palm. Sensing Goku behind him again, Vegeta turned around too fast for Goku to make his move, and slammed the ki ball right into Goku's face.  
Goku stumbled back in confusion and was met with another ki blast that sent him falling back down to Earth. This time, it was Goku who made a crater where he landed.  
  
Standing up, it was clear that the two wanted to stop with just the preliminary fighting. They each wanted blood, and they wanted it now! As if reading each other's mind, both the Saiya-jin's began to gather energy around them. The power was incomprehensible to a normal human's mind as screams of different emotions filled the air. The two warriors each disappeared in flash of gold. Red fur lined their bodies, their night black hair grew longer, and tails sprouted behind them. Muscles expanded and ki's went through the roof. The very planet crackled with energy from the two.  
  
Emerging from the smoke, both powerhouses flexed their new muscles and electricity crackled around their new bodies. Goku's tail twitched and all his fur stood up on end. Vegeta's heart pounded with anticipation. They had nothing further to hinder this fight. It truly began now.  
  
Goku embedded himself in a red aura, while Vegeta took up a black one. Each looked deep into the other's eyes, and saw themselves reflected in them. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta let himself drop down right a Goku, his right arm cocked behind him. Eyes narrowed, Vegeta sucked a gasp of air through his clenched teeth as he drove his arm right at Goku's head. At the last second, Goku dematerialized and moved away from the spot. Vegeta only hit rock.   
Goku fired a good-sized ki blast at Vegeta, only to have it smacked away. Goku used that split second of Vegeta's distraction to connect a hard left kick to Vegeta's left temple. Careening back, Vegeta used his momentum to hit Goku with a desperation kick, and connected with Goku's left arm. Vegeta could almost felt it break as Goku bellowed with surprise and sudden pain. That brought a smile to the prince's face as he whirled around and hit Goku with another kick to the same place.  
  
Goku was lucky. He managed to soften the blow as he tried to grab it with his good arm. But he wasn't completely lucky. The kick only glanced his outstretched hand and hit his bad arm again. Grinding his teeth together, Goku knew he needed a plan and he needed one now!  
  
"Well Kakarott, it seems I've won this round." Vegeta stated, staring at Goku, who was clutching his arm.  
  
Goku only grinned back, ignoring the pain in his arm. He knew he had hit Vegeta just as hard, and Vegeta was covering it up. Disregarding his arm, Goku clenched both fists and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't care about the rounds." Goku stated. " I care about the entire match."  
  
Yelling loudly, Son Goku bent his knees and gathered all of his energy that he had hidden. He knew he would need it. Feeling the power flow through him, Goku had to think of his Saiya-jin nature. He never would have gotten this strong without it, and Earth would have been doomed 10 times over. Despite his naïve nature, Son Goku was a genius fighter. He had proven it time and time again. The only real weakness he had was his trustfulness. He recalled the time when Babi-di had charmed Vegeta.   
  
---Vegeta wanted to settle up right then and there, but Buu was alive, and that took precedence over their fight, although Vegeta didn't want to admit it. Goku convinced Vegeta that he did not sell his soul completely, and the Bulma and Trunks needed them both. Thinking he had persuaded Vegeta, Goku turned around to go and face Buu. Vegeta however, chopped Goku in the back of the head, and stole his Senzu Bean. Then Vegeta went off to give Buu everything he had.---  
  
Goku remembered how Vegeta had tricked him to get his Senzu Bean. Yes, Goku was a magnificent fighter, but his emotions let him do foolish things sometimes. He didn't care though. He lived his life the way he saw fit. And no matter when anyone else said, he wouldn't change for anything. Sucking in a deep breath, Goku got ready to go at it again.   
  
Jumping high into the air, Son Goku met Vegeta, and he started to deliver punches that were as hard as they were fast. Vegeta bobbed his head, avoiding most of them, until Goku nailed him with a mighty right. Stumbling back, Vegeta saw Goku's foot headed right for his head, but didn't have time to avoid it. He felt his left temple explode as blood dribbled down his face. Goku followed it up with a knee to Vegeta's gut.  
  
Vegeta floated slowly down to the ground, drifting in and out of darkness. He set his feet on the Earth, and touched his right hand to his left temple. Blood oozed down onto his hand. He withdrew his hand, and saw it tainted with the familiar crimson color of blood. He suddenly remembered the first time he had ever faced off with Son Goku, so many years ago, here on earth.  
  
---Vegeta stood on a rock, stunned to see the new technique called "Ka-io-ken" by such a weak Saiya-jin. This weakling should not have the honor of even sparring with him, let alone actually fighting him! Through clenched teeth, Vegeta wiped the side of his mouth with his glove and saw blood stained on it. Fury caused him to grit his teeth harder. This, this TRASH had spilled his royal blood!---  
  
Vegeta smiled everytime he remembered that. Having someone he thought was weaker than him spill his blood had been the most mortal sin that something could commit back then. He quickly shook his head. He didn't want old memories at a time like this. They could be signs of a concussion. Vegeta knew that neither he nor Goku could keep up their Super Saiya-jin transformation for much longer. Wanting to find out the victor, Vegeta bore down and searched every part of him to call forth energy.  
  
Goku floated above in the sky, watching Vegeta's body glow with energy. It took Goku a second to realize what was happening. Smiling, Goku began to call forth all of his energy. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as Goku powered up to his ultimate level, his long mane of black hair blowing casually about with the wind. The ground around about fifty miles in each direction was slowly shaking. Rocks rose into the air and snapped with the sheer force of the energy. It was then that Goku realized the real reason that all the living things had been wished away. If the force from their initial fight had not killed them, this ultimate power up certainly would have.  
  
Vegeta put his two arms together, connected at the palms. He focused all of his energy into them, lining up for the next shot. Gold energy surrounded him as he grunted with his struggle to gather all possible energy in his body. Goku floated way up in the sky, blue energy swirling around him. His arms were drawn back in an all too familiar poise. And for a second, everything was still. Nothing was heard all through the planet. And then all hell was unleashed.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!"   
  
The two attack names echoed through the land. Each let loose their attack directed at the other warrior. Goku pumped all his might into his Kamehameha. Vegeta growled as he blew all of his power into his Final Flash. The beams neared each other, and the two fighters put everything possible into their energy waves. Sweat poured down Goku's forehead. Vegeta's red fur was blown back from the wind made by all the energy in the air. Both of their tails bristled. The two beams then hit.  
  
It looked and felt like a nuclear explosion. Gold and blue slammed into each other and exploded. Vegeta somehow stood on the ground, handling all the energy in his blast. Goku kept from flying backwards by his mental strength. As the two blasts continued to mix and hit, Vegeta was slowly slipping backwards, and Goku was starting to drift away. Neither of the two would concede, so the blast still continued. Then, a strange thing happened.  
  
Vegeta was suddenly engulfed in the golden light of his beam. Son Goku was also swallowed in his blue light. The two Saiya-jins then traveled through the beams, surprise written all over their faces. They both met in the center of the explosion, and slammed into each other, right at the chest. All at once, the two different waves of energy dispersed with a shock wave that easily stripped all of the grass off the planet. In the heart of the release of energy, stood one figure.  
  
Gogeta whipped his tail around, and looked down at his hands. Blinking a couple times, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"The truth is, that neither of them are stronger than the other. Shen Long has realized that. I could not exist if one was stronger. Neither can win this fight now. That dragon figured it out. If this fight had concluded, neither would be alive. The dragon apparently has taken a liking to my two counterparts. This was the only good possibility that could come out of it."  
  
The fusion surveyed the land as the grass was reappearing. The mountains that had been spit were being repaired. The craters disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Gogeta watched as people reappeared, walking around as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It would seem Shen Long has deemed this fight over. But he is wrong about that. This fight will probably never be over. Not until one of them kills the other. And that is the day I will die."  
  
Gogeta then started to count down the minute's until his fusion wore off, while flying away from the sight of his latest birth.  
  
  
The End  
  
How did you like it? I know that at parts, it seemed that the two were identical, but I wanted to portray just how alike the two remianint Saiya-jins really are.   



End file.
